Presently, when an individual wishes to have any type of communication (e.g., a letter, a photograph, a diary, etc.) delivered to a specific recipient or group of recipients upon or after the occurrence of a particular event that is not yet known, that has not yet occurred and/or that has not yet been scheduled, the individual typically must find a trusted person, such as an estate attorney, a close friend, and/or a spouse to store and maintain the communication in a safe place and separately request the communication holder to deliver the communication to the designated recipient(s) when the event occurs.
Entrusting a person to deliver the communication upon the occurrence of a particular event has many disadvantages. First, it allows for only a limited number of transactions worldwide. Second, the person maintaining or storing the communication may pass away or fail to establish or maintain a system in place to ensure delivery of the communication. Third, the content creator may not have informed the recipient(s) to contact the person maintaining the communication upon a certain event or events occurring. Fourth, non-digital media content often degrades or is difficult to view over time. Fifth, digital media may not be readily viewable by recipients on a timely basis due to media encoding and re-encoding challenges. Sixth, the content creator and/or the person maintaining the communication may fail to notice the occurrence of the event upon which the communication is to be delivered.